


Teenage dream

by MaggieWJV



Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Jack Kline, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, F/M, Jack Kline Has Powers, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack has a date, Jack is a babey, Jack is dating in secret, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, Post 14x16, Post-Canon, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV
Summary: After almost killing Stacy and lying about it, Jack is trying to be a good son and follow his dads' rules, until a girl asks him out.





	1. Beer run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it is my first Supernatural fic. Jack is one of my favorites and I think he deserves better. English isn't my first language so thanks to Elioudus for checking my chapter before publishing.

There was something about humans, something that Jack couldn’t understand yet, the way they behaved around certain people, it was weird. Human behavior was still a new concept to him. 

It all started a week ago when Dean asked him to buy some beer. 

“But… I‘m in the middle of a movie.” He whined.

“Don’t care, you can continue later.” Dean closed his laptop. 

“It’s unfair.” 

“It isn’t, you are still grounded for lying about nothing happening when we were gone, which means that now you are on groceries duty.”

“But beer isn’t a grocery.”

Dean went silent for a few seconds.

“Here’s the money, now go.”

Jack groaned but did as he was told, he was trying so bad to be good. They had found out about Stacy and they weren’t happy, he was “grounded”, whatever that meant, and the most annoying part they had were new rules for him: no lying, no hiding things, and obeying. He thought these rules were unfair because his dads never followed them, but they were “older” and “wiser”, sure dads sure.

Jack was ready to pay for the beer, when… 

“Your ID please.” It was a young girl, probably in her late teens. 

“Sure” Jack didn’t forget his ID this time, you can only make a mistake once. He gave her the ID with a proud smile on his face. 

“May 18, 2000?” She raised an eyebrow. 

Sweats 

“Fuck, wrong ID.” he said under his breath.

“Wrong ID?” She smiled.

“I should go.” Jack turned around. 

“No, wait, how old are you?” She chuckled. 

“Two- enty… two, twenty two.” he said, almost like a robot. 

“Oh, I’m nine-teen, I’m nineteen.” She imitated him but he only looked at her with a weird expression. “Tell you what, I’ll let you buy the beer and you can show me your real ID another day, maybe…?” 

This girl was weird, Jack thought. Why would he show her his ID another day? That didn’t make sense, but he needed the beer for Dean. 

“Sure…” Jack smiled like the innocent child he still was. 

“Good, here’s the beer and here’s my number.”  
She smiled. 

Girls are weird… 

“Dean, I got the beer” but Dean was nowhere to be found. 

“Sam and Dean are on a hunt, nothing serious, they’ll be back by dinner.” Castiel said, helping Jack with the beer. 

Jack still had a strange look on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Why are girls weird?” Castiel couldn’t answer to that.

“I don’t know females that well, Dean does, but now that I think about it, I don’t want him talking to you about this topic. You should ask Sam instead.” 

“Okay.” 

“And why are you asking?” 

“A girl gave me her number so I can show her my ID other day, I don‘t know why.” 

“Human behavior is something I still find hard to understand, but I think she was asking you on a date.” 

“Who said date?” Dean and Sam arrived.

“You are here early.” 

“It wasn’t a hunt after all, now what date?”

“A girl asked Jack out.” Castiel informed. 

“That’s cute” Sam smiled at Jack. 

“No, it isn’t” Dean said. 

“Dean.” Sam said in a warning tone. 

“Look one night stands, they’re fine, but dates? That’s just dangerous.” 

“Why?” Jack asked a little irritated. 

“Dean, can we speak in private?” Castiel left the room and Dean followed him. 

“A date? Cas, what’s the lifespan of our girlfriends? Jessica’s dead, Meg’s dead, Lisa…” He stopped himself. “Do you really want that for the kid?” 

“I want him to have normal experiences.” 

“Well too bad, he’s a hunter and that’s not gonna happen.” 

“Well, there’s only one way to settle this.” 

“Sam!” They yelled at the same time.

Sam groaned. 

“Wait here.” he told Jack, who was even more confused than before.

“What guys?” Sam entered the kitchen.

“I think this dating thing is a terrible idea, Cas here is being unreasonable and thinks we should let him go, so you have the final vote”

“Do I have a saying in this?” Jack yelled from the other room.

“No.” Dean said and closed the door. 

Jack rolled his eyes and took out his phone, just as he was creating the contact, he realized he didn’t know the girl’s name.

Jack: Hi, I’m Jack 

Stranger: Who?

Jack: I’m 22… 

Stranger: Beer guy! 

Jack: Yeah that’s me 

Stranger: So are you ready to show me your ID? 

Jack: I want to but I don’t know yet

Stranger: You don’t know? 

Jack: One of my parents doesn’t want to let me go 

Stranger: aren’t you 22? 

Jack remembered that 22-year-olds are more independent than him.

Jack: just kidding, when are you free? 

Stranger: next week? 

Jack: sounds good, what’s your name? 

Stranger: Margaret, but NEVER I repeat NEVER call me that. My friends call me Peggy. 

Jack: got it, see you in a week Peggy 

That’s when Cas opened the door. 

“You are the ones being unreasonable.” He crossed his arms. 

“Jack, we talked about it and sorry, but we think that dating isn’t safe. Not only for you but for the other person.” Sam said calmly. 

Jack thought about it for a few seconds. He knew that lying was against the rules but he wanted normal experiences with normal kids, and even though hanging out with his dads was fun, they were old… 

“It’s okay, I understand.” He smiled as childish as he could. 

“You do?” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it isn’t safe, Dean’s right.” He looked at Dean. 

“See Cas? He’s fine” 

Cas wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t say anything. 

“I should sleep, it’s been a long day.” Jack went to his room. 

“Well that was easier than I thought.” Sam said.

“We’re getting good at this parenting thing.” Dean said grabbing a beer. “We should write a manual.” 

Back in his room, Jack texted Peggy again.

Jack: Is this a date? 

Peggy: That depends, do you want it to be a date?

Jack had only seen normal teenage dates in movies, he has had sort of a date before, but that was a hunt and when a dead boyfriend is included it doesn’t count as normal. He wanted that normalcy at least once, so even if it was a little selfish, he had to say yes. 

Jack: I would like that very much 

And after a week the day has come.


	2. Far from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the day of the date and Jack is a little nervous.  
> Dadstiel and Peggy chapter.

Jack was nervous, he kept staring the mirror and fixing his hair. It was his first official date and while he wanted to ask for advice he knew it wouldn’t be possible. Luckily for him, Sam and Dean were hunting and he and Castiel were alone, Cas was the easy one, sneaking out was going to be easy. He was wearing jeans, white sneakers and a blue shirt, he even bought perfume because that’s what he read online, he had to look nice and smell nice. 

“Okay I’m ready” he smiled, he really needed friends, he was completely clueless. He texted Peggy again just in case she changed her mind. 

Jack: are you ready? It’s okay if you want to cancel

Peggy: I’m on my way, I’m the one who asked you out 

Jack: Sorry, see you there 

Peggy: don’t be sorry, a date with a hot guy? I’ve been waiting all week. 

Jack blushed. She was the first person to call him hot, he usually got cute or adorable, but never hot. 

Jack: do you really think I’m hot? 

Peggy: Yeah, honestly I wasn’t sure you would text me, you’re way out of my league 

Jack frowned, he always thought Peggy was a pretty girl, she was petite and thin, like his aunt Rowena, she had big eyes and her hair was long, silky and purple! Well, only the tips but still, he thought it made her look like a princess. 

Jack: What are you talking about? You’re stunning

She stopped replying and he feared he made a mistake 

Peggy: I’ll be there in 20 minutes

Jack smiled again, they were going to the movies to watch Spider-Man something, he didn’t care but she seemed excited so it had to be important. 

He was ready to leave the bunker when Castiel saw him. 

“Are you going somewhere?” 

Fuck  
Well, he wasn’t going to lie. 

“I’m going to the movies” 

“Why?”

“I want to see Spider-Man: far away from the house” he couldn’t remember the exact name but it was close enough. 

“Watch it on Netflix” 

“It isn’t on Netflix” 

Castiel looked at him suspiciously but nodded. 

“Enjoy your date” 

“I’ll be back by- wait, what? Are you reading my mind? Cas that’s not cool” 

“I’m not reading your mind… you may or may not have left your phone unlocked while you were taking out the trash last night” 

“Cas!” Jack said offended. 

“Hey! I helped! The hunt Sam and Dean are now? You’re welcome” 

“Wait? You sent them to a fake hunt for me?” 

“It isn’t fake, just very small, but far enough so they don’t come home till tomorrow” 

Jack hugged Castiel.  
Cas was surprised but returned the hug. 

“Thank you” 

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s kind of my fault you can’t have a normal life” he looked sad. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Kelly and I, we had planned a different life for you, but I- I died and you had to grow up so fast and even when I got back, I wasn’t there for you“ 

“Are you really blaming yourself for dying?” 

“It’s not just that, you died, you used your grace to save me and to save all of us from Michael. You’re too young, it was my job to protect you and I failed.” 

“You didn’t fail me, you save me Castiel, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you… and I’ll save you from the empty” Jack said the last part very confident. 

“Don’t worry about me” Cas smiled “Worry about how mad is going to be your date if you arrive late” 

“I don’t think she’ll mind” 

Cas laughed. 

“She will. Don’t be late” 

“Bye Cas” 

“Bye Jack” 

Peggy arrived 10 minutes before Jack, she bought the tickets and was listening to music. 

That’s when Jack saw her, she looked so beautiful. The last time he had seen her she had been wearing a red uniform. Now she was wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and leather boots. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she  
was smiling, her lipstick was pretty too. 

Jack was amused. 

“Peggy!” He said louder because she had earphones on. 

“Beer guy!” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I got the tickets, the movie starts in 20 minutes” 

“Oh, I thought I was buying the tickets” 

“For the last time, I invited you, when you invite me you’ll have the honor to buy the tickets” 

Jack checked his phone for the teen website advise, okay first step of the date was buying the tickets but now he had to improvise, second step. 

“Do you want my jacket?” 

She noticed he was nervous, and she smiled.

“No thank you, I’m not cold. Do you want my jacket?” She joked. 

“I’m sure I won’t fit” 

She laughed 

“You’re funny” 

Jack relaxed a little, the date was going well. 

“I’m so excited, I’ve waited all week, they say the movie is awesome” 

“It sure is” 

He wasn’t sure, he never had had time to enjoy things like this, he was always worried about saving the world or not dying, it was frustrating. So it was nice, to be normal, at least for a few hours his only worries were ruining his date. Finally! he had normal teen problems. 

“You look nice” she said and he realized he had been silenced for a few seconds.

“Thank you, you also look very nice” 

“Credits to my family, these are my mom’s pants, the boots are mine and I borrowed the hoodie from my little brother” 

Jack chuckled, he couldn’t steal his dads’ clothes even if he wanted, they were probably too big anyway. 

“My dads’ clothes are probably too big for me, they are very tall” 

“You have 2 dads? Cool” 

“I have 3 dads” 

She didn’t say anything. 

“A very unique family” she smiled awkwardly. Jack understood the confusion. 

“Oh, I mean they are all my dads but they are not together, my mom died when I was young so my dad’s friends helped to raise me.” 

“Now that makes more sense, they are your aunts May” 

“I don’t understand that reference but sure” 

He looked at the hour on his phone, the movie was about to start. 

Luck was finally on his side, everything was going wonderful until his phone rang. It was Dean. 

Fuck 

He learned that word only a week ago but he had been using it very frequently.


	3. Voice Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it today because is Alex’s birthday so sorry if there are mistakes, I’ll try to check the chapter tomorrow

“Who is it?” Peggy asked when she saw Jack wasn’t answering. 

“It’s Dean,” he declined the call. “It’s probably nothing” Jack smiled and took her hand because it was his day off, he thought he deserved it after all he had been through. 

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were driving back to the bunker. 

“Jack isn’t answering either, I can’t believe we drove 8 hours for that, it wasn’t even a hunt” 

“Cas said it was important” Sam interrupted him. 

“Well he was wrong, luckily those hunters were there, I’m starving, you think Cas cooked something for the kid?” 

“I don’t think so, we could buy something to eat” 

“Pizza and beer, how does that sound?” 

“Unhealthy and-“ 

“Seriously?” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“That was our diner yesterday” 

“And? Are you on a diet, Samantha?” He teased. 

“Jack shouldn’t be eating pizza every day, he’s a growing boy” 

“Jack isn’t a boy” 

“Oh but when is about dating he is?” 

“Hey! You agreed with me” he looked at Sammy. 

“Yes, but I think Cas had a point, at least you and I went to school-“ 

“And it was hell” Dean shouted . 

“But we had a taste of normal life, and I liked it, maybe Jack wants that too” Sam admitted, he had always seen himself in Jack, and he knew Jack was lying when he said it was okay.

“The kid said I was right” 

“Yeah because he never lies” Sam looked at Dean with his best ‘are you serious’ face “Kids lie, Dean, especially ours, we hadn’t set the best example” 

“Okay maybe Jack wants to have a date and friends and all that jazz, but that doesn’t mean he should, it’s not safe and you know it” 

“And that’s why I agreed with you,” Sam said coldly. 

The rest of the trip was silence.

“IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!” Jack said excitedly. 

“I know right!? And Tom Holland is hot as hell, I mean Peter is younger than me and that’s illegal but Tom is like the hottest dude I’ve seen” 

Jack looked at her and smiled. 

“I mean the second hottest”

“It’s okay, he is handsome” 

Jack enjoyed the movie, a young boy with too much power and who only wants a date with the girl he likes, the movie was obviously about him. And in the movie Peter saved the world and got the girl, there was hope for him too. 

“Let’s eat something, how does pizza and beer sound?” 

“But you aren’t 21” Jack didn’t know if younger people could drink alcohol, he was only two and he had drunk it but Cas said he couldn’t when he was human because humans were fragile. 

“But you are, come on, just one” she gave him the puppy eyes. 

“Sure” he smiled.

“Perks of dating an older guy” she laughed.

“If you only knew” he whispered. 

“What?” 

“Nothing”

The hours passed they were eating, laughing and talking about the movie. Jack was really happy, ‘normal teens have such an easy life’ he thought. 

“I don’t want this day to end,” she said sadly. 

“Me neither” 

“Is still early, what do you want to do?” She asked. 

Jack was clueless, what did normal teens do in the movies? 

“We could drive to the beach” 

“We live in Kansas” she laughed “how many beers did you have?” 

“I don’t know” 

“What do you normally do with your friends?” 

But Jack didn’t had any friends. 

“I … I don’t have any friends” Peggy stopped laughing when she noticed he was a little sad. 

“You have one now” she smiled “and I will present you all of my friends and you’ll have 5 friends cause I really don’t have many friends” she laughed again. 

“How you don’t have more friends? You’re pretty, funny, kind-“ 

“I’m gonna stop you right there because you’re the only one who believes that crap, how YOU don’t have friends? You’re by far the kindest person I know, were you an asshole in high school or something ?” 

“Oh, no. I was … homeschooled” he couldn’t exactly say the truth. 

“That explains a lot” 

“But I tried to make friends once, it didn’t work…” 

“What happened?” She ate her pizza. 

“I tried to impress them, I made a mistake, someone got hurt because of me” Jack was feeling sad and he didn’t like it, the date was going so well. 

“Sometimes things like that happen, when I was 17 I drank a whole bottle of vodka because I was trying to impress someone, she surely was impressed when I puked on her shoes” she laughed again, she laughed a lot Jack noticed, but he liked it, it was refreshing, seeing someone so happy. 

“At least you didn’t stab her” Jack laughed too but she stopped. 

“Did you stab someone?!” 

“Yes, no, I mean it was an accident, but nothing serious” 

“Are they okay now?” 

“Yeah, we called 911” he lied, he hated lying to her but the last time he told someone about his powers it didn’t end well. “She didn’t even go to the hospital, she was okay, but she was scared ... Like you are now” 

“Hey! I’m not scared of you, idiot” 

“Don’t call me idiot” he pouted. 

“I’m joking, it’s like a nickname” 

Jack remembered that sometimes Sam and Dean called themselves names.

“You’re right, bitch!” 

Sam and Dean arrived home with pizza and beer because Dean won that battle. 

“Cas! Jack! We’re home” 

Castiel froze, it was only 11 pm they were supposed to come back at 5 am. 

“Sam, Dean how was the hunt?” He played it cool. 

“That wasn’t even a hunt, other hunters took care” 

“Where’s Jack?” Sam asked.

“He’s … out” he didn’t say with who though. 

“But he’s grounded” Dean said. 

“Are they not allowed out when they're grounded?” Cas innocently said. 

“No, they aren’t allowed out when they are grounded” Sam replied. 

“Where did he go?” Dean asked.

“The movies” Cas answered. 

“Alone?”

“I didn’t ask, just gave him permission” Cas lied.

“Great” 

“It’s almost midnight, I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Sam said to Dean. 

Jack and Peggy were waking and eating ice cream, it was winter but it was Jack’s idea.

“Okay so I will never ever ever call a woman bitch because is not respectful” Jack repeated. 

“Exactly” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“I had fun today” Jack whispered. 

“Me too,” Peggy said loudly. 

“I don’t wanna say goodbye” 

“You don’t have to” Peggy smiled. “Just say see you tomorrow” 

“Tomorrow?” Jack questioned. 

“I don’t have a social life, so I’m free, are you?” 

Jack thought about it. Sam and Dean would be back tomorrow, but he could sneak out. 

“Tomorrow sounds good” 

“Excellent” she checked the time. “Fuck 2 am already? I have to go” 

2 am?! He told Cas it would only be a few hours, hopefully, he wouldn’t get mad, it was Cas after all. 

“Me too, see you tomorrow” he smiled. 

She kissed him on the cheek and Jack grabbed her waist and put her closer because that’s what they did in movies. 

“What are you doing?” She said close to his face.

“I was going to kiss you… is that wrong? Peggy looked surprised. 

“No, just too straightforward and kind of-“ Jack leaned over and kissed her, it wasn’t a sexy kiss, it was cute if anything. Just a gentle, soft kiss, it only lasted like three seconds, but for Jack, it lasted a lifetime. 

“See you tomorrow” Jack was blushing. It was his first kiss, he turned around and walked with a huge smile on his face, and the best part, he got to see the next day. Nothing could ruin that beautiful moment, he was over the moon. 

He even forgot it was almost 3am. 

Jack tried to be quiet, he didn’t want to face Castiel, he knew it was late. He opened the bunker’s door, Castiel wasn’t around, so he smiled. 

“Oh you remembered you live here?” It was Dean’s voice. 

Fuck really?


	4. Team free dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his dads.

“Dean, Sam... What are you doing here?” 

“They live here, Jack,” Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Where were you?” Sam asked calm but firm.

Jack hesitated for a moment. He didn’t know if Cas told them where he was. “I was at the movies” 

“Alone?” Sam asked. 

Jack didn’t answer.

“And why didn’t you answer your phone?” Dean crossed his arms. 

“Because I was at the movies!” Jack said a little loud. 

“Jack is 3 am,” Sam stated. “And Cas told us you went out at 7 pm, movies don’t last 8 hours” 

“I… mmm” 

Luckily for him, Cas intervened. “I want to speak to Jack, alone” 

“What?” Dean questioned. 

“You’re both exhausted, I can handle this alone” 

“We’re a team” Dean replied.

“Yes, and we already discussed the punishment, I’ll handle it and tomorrow you can speak with him” Cas tried helping Jack.

“Dean, come on, Cas is right we should try to sleep at least 3 hours,” Sam said. He trusted Cas and besides he didn’t want to scold the kid. He could be the cool parent. 

“Okay, but we’ll talk about this in the morning,” Dean told Jack. 

Both brothers left the room. 

“Thank you Castiel” Jack smirked until he saw Cas’ face. 

“Where were you?” Cas asked firmly. He wasn’t mad but he had been worried sick. 

“At the movies, then we went to a restaurant” 

“I called you and you didn’t answer” 

“I turned off my phone” 

“Never turn off your phone again, what if there is an emergency?” Cas said. 

“But-“ 

“No buts. I gave you permission but you told me it would only be a few hours, 3 am is too late, especially when you aren’t answering, Dean wanted to go out and look for you” 

Jack was feeling guilty, he hadn’t thought it that way, he didn’t want his dads to worry. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, his eyes turning down because he didn’t like being in trouble.

Castiel sighed, Jack was adorable and he couldn’t stay mad at him for so long. 

“It’s okay, you were already grounded, I wasn’t supposed to let you go out, but that’s on me. However, Dean, Sam and I decided that since you didn’t answer your phone, you don’t need it, we’ll confiscate it for a week” 

“But how will I text Peggy?”

“Use your laptop” 

Jack used the puppy eyes, it always worked with Sam. 

“Hand it over” Cas waited. 

“Fine” Jack pouted but obeyed and gave him the phone. 

Cas smiled “How was your date?” He asked and Jack reddened. “I guess it was good” 

“Yeah… I kissed her“ 

Cas smiled and patted him on the shoulder, his boy was growing up. When Kelly was pregnant, he knew Jack would eventually grow up and have dates, but he didn’t think it would happen so fast. 

“Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Jack grinned. 

“I’m glad you had a good day” he paused for a second “Tomorrow Dean will ask, just tell him the truth” 

“What? I thought we’re keeping as a secret” 

“Yes, but now they’ll ask and we can’t lie to them,before we’re just hiding the truth” 

“Which is lying by omission” Jack recited what Sam had taught him.

“You’re right” Cas smiled. “It wasn’t the best idea, don’t worry Dean will probably be mad at first, but it’s only because he cares” 

“Do you think Sam will be mad too?” 

“I don’t think so” 

Jack didn’t want to tell them about the date, he was worried they would forbid their relationship. His soulless situation made lying a lot easier, and it was the easiest path as well. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll help, now go to sleep” Cas said. 

“Goodnight Cas” Jack yawned. 

“Night son” 

The room was empty, Castiel usually liked to watch Jack sleep, because he resembled a young and innocent child, but Jack was awake and he will have to wait. He considered how to tell Dean about the girl, maybe he could ask Sam for help, he was alone with his thoughts until Jack’s phone started vibrating and the name Peggy appeared on the screen, that must be the girl, he answered. 

“Hi Jack, are you home?” Her voice was delicate and soft. 

“Yes, he’s home,” Castiel replied. 

“Oh, hi who are you?” Peggy knew it had to be one of Jack’s dads but she didn’t know how to identify them.

“I’m Jack’s father”

“Yeah I know, I mean which one?” Castiel smiled at her response. 

“Castiel” 

“Mr. Kline?” 

“Just Castiel, what’s your name?” Even though they had talked about her, Jack never mentioned her name.

“Peggy” 

“Lovely name” 

“Mr- Cas? It was my fault Jack was late, I kept talking and talking, he lost track of time and then-” 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad” Cas interrupted her. 

“Is Jack asleep?” She asked.

“He’s in his room, probably about to sleep”

“Can I talk to him? We have another date tomorrow but we didn’t say where” 

“Tomorrow? Jack can’t, he’s grounded” Cas told her. 

“Oh, I didn’t know” she sounded disappointed. “Is it because he was late? I swear it was my fault” 

“He was already grounded, it has nothing to do with today” 

“Sorry anyway” 

Cas knew what he was about to do was wrong. Sam and Dean had explained to him that kids need discipline and rules, but he couldn’t help it, Jack’s happiness was everything to him.

“You know? I was told Jack is the one who can’t go out, but nobody said you couldn’t come” 

“You’re the coolest dad ever, Castiel,” the girl said enthusiastically. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up at 9 am, he heard Sam was awake, it was now or never, he didn’t want to talk to him about Peggy, but he knew he had to. 

“Sam?” He knocked Sam’s door.

“Yes, Jack?” Sam was lying on his bed reading a book. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He said staring his shoes. 

“I was never mad, just worried and concerned,” Sam said softly trying to comfort his kid. 

“I have to tell you something,” Jack said after a moment of silence.

“That you had a date yesterday?” Sam simply said. 

“How-?” 

“Cas told me” Sam didn’t look angry or anything but Jack was still nervous. 

“Sorry I kept it a secret” 

“It’s okay, I understand.” 

“You do?” Jack frowned. 

“When I was younger, around your body age, all I’ve wanted was normalcy. School, dates, friends, it seemed like a big deal, I experienced it, not for a long time but- it was nice” Sam smiled remembering his college days. 

“What happened?” 

“My family needed me, and then the world needed me” 

“I’m sorry” 

“You don’t have to”

Jack still looked anxious. 

“Just because it didn’t work for me it doesn’t mean it won’t work for you” He ruffled Jack’s hair. “Whatever you want, I’ll support you”

Sam remembered his conversations with John, it was mostly yelling and no options, with Jack he wanted something different, the family business wasn’t always the best and if his kid wanted normalcy he’ll try to provide that. Jack threw himself into Sam holding him close. Sam smiled and returned the hug resting his cheek in jack’s hair. 

“I love you, Sam,” Jack said still embracing him. 

“I love you too, buddy” Sam kissed Jack on his forehead. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you serious?” Dean rolled his eyes for the tenth time that day. 

“Dean, Jack is happy, really happy” Cas tried to explain him.

“He’s happy now, it won’t last forever” he opened a beer. 

“But he’s happy now, and that all I care about, Jack loves you, he’ll be sad if you don’t support him” 

All of this reminded him of Sam when he was younger, he remembered all the fights between his brother and father. Dean hated it, hated to see his little brother suffering, he didn’t want to be like John, he still loved his father but he had made mistakes in their upbringing. Jack was his son, and while he didn’t want to see him in pain, he knew he couldn’t protect him forever. 

“Maybe you’re right” 

“Dean I already told - wait, what?” 

“I won’t say it again” Dean took a sip of his beer. 

Cas was about to say something when Jack and Sam entered the room.

“Dean, can we talk?” Jack asked Dean.

“Look, I know about the date” Jack looked at Cas, he was afraid Dean would get angry “I’m not mad anymore. I just want you to be safe but more important I want you to be happy” Everyone was surprised, Sam looked at Dean and nodded, he knew his brother was stubborn but he also knew that he loved the kid, love him enough to go against his protective impulses just to make him happy. “and if this is what you really want then I won’t forbid it, but your curfew is still 11 pm” 

“Thank you, Dean” Jack smiled and gave the hunter a quick hug. 

“And remember to answer your damn phone when we call you” Dean continued. 

“I won’t forget” Jack giggled. 

“Here” Dean gave him his previously confiscated phone. Jack said a little ‘thank you’ and turned it on. 

“Softie” Sam coughed. 

“What did you say?” Dean asked aggressively.

Sam laughed. 

“Well I’m glad everything is okay,” Cas said. “Because we have a guest coming over in 2 hours” 

“Who?” Dean asked. 

“Peggy” Cas innocently smiled. 

“What!?” Jack panicked.


End file.
